wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Galaxy
Godzilla Emperor (ゴジラ皇帝, Gojira kōtei) also known as Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) and Godzilla Galaxy (ゴジラ銀河, Gojira ginga) is an incarnation of Godzilla which appeared in the media series, Godzilla: Emperor of Monsters Trilogy. Appearance Godzilla possesses heavy lower body, small arms and a large, round head. The face had pronounced brows while the eyes were completely round with tiny pupils fangs, four toes, a rough underside for the tail and pointed tail tip, and staggered rows of dorsal plates. When grown for over 20,000 years later, Godzilla has a complete mix of the Millennium Godzilla and the Godzilla Earth. It depicted as a dinosaur-like chimera with the long serpentine tail of the Alligator, torso of the Melanistic Grizzly Bear, legs of the Lion, arms of the Salamander with the claws of an Eagle, a head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the plates of the Stegosaurus and scales of the Komodo Dragon. Similar to the Orochi Species, Godzilla's original form was a giant eight headed serpent before it's mutation. When grown for over 40,000 years later, Godzilla Galaxy's matured and massive form resembles Shin Godzilla's Fourth Form but eight time the size. Abilities Atomic Fog Godzilla vomits a dark cloud of atomic smoke, that is spewed toward the ground that quickly spreads around the city and ignites the atomic ashes with pure fire that results large portions of every city to be engulfed in flames. Atomic Breath Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. He also transfers his energy through his dorsal plates, emitting several purple rays of similar destructive capacity Cell Division Godzilla is capable of spawning variations of itself from pieces that break of from its main body (similar to the regenerative abilities of a starfish and vegetative propagation). Lack of Skeletal Frame Due to its origin from plant-life, Godzilla lacks a skeletal structure found in most animals. Electromagnetic Pulse Godzilla has the ability to breath a radioactive beam, like most of his predecessors. However, the beam is described to be highly accelerated, particle-charged, and is electromagnetic in origin. It is highly destructive; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. The estimated range of the beam is approximately 30 kilometers, or 18.6411 miles. Following the 20,000 year timeskip and humanity's return to the planet, the crew of the Aratrum concluded that it's possible Godzilla Earth's beam would've been able to hit the ship in orbit, should they somehow be noticed. During the charging process of this attack, Godzilla also produces strong electromagnetic pulses and powerful shockwaves, making any efforts by mankind to hide or withstand his power meaningless. Anyone at close range will face severe radioactive exposure, and nearby areas will be severely polluted by radioactivity, forcing humanity to abandon the area. Land pollutants were later rid of by technologies provided by Bilusaludos. This incarnation's atomic breath takes on the form of a thin, focused beam, almost like the atomic breath attacks of the Shin Godzilla, but there are notable differences in terms of charging up said ability aesthetically. They include things such as the visible electric nature of the creature's overall body and fins rather than vivid luminescence, the generation of a force field in front of the snout rather than discharging of energy from inside of its mouth, while also lacking the need to open its mouth wide to discharge its atomic powers. Electromagnetic Shield Godzilla is able to generate and discharge an EMP when shooting his iconic beam. This ability was passed onto the Servum. Godzilla's EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. Bilusaludos later provided technology to improve anti-EMP functions for humanity. Electromagnetic underwater booster Humanity speculated that Godzilla may possess a electromagnetic booster due to its non-ordinary swimming capability including quiescence and speed which stopped submarines from being able to keep up with it. Instant tissue regeneration Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. Lack of thermal radiation Like plants, Godzilla's body temperature is next to nothing. Metallic tissue fibers Much like the Servum, Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers, which not only serve to channel his EMPs, but to also support his massive weight in the absence of a skeletal system. Natural camouflage Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, perfectly blending in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. Atomic Pulse Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. Intelligence Godzilla demonstrates learning and strategy Godzilla also appears to avoid unnecessary conflict, as he completely ignores the military's attacks and does not at any point retaliate, even after being visibly hurt by a missile striking his gills. Molecular management Godzilla was shown to be able to shift an overload of electromagnetic energy to that of pure heat, which radiated outwards from him in the form of a dense bubble. This ability was preceded by a large, loud electromagnetic discharge upwards into the sky. Natural camouflage Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, perfectly blending in with the surrounding environment by effectively living under a mountain. Duribility Much like Shin Godzilla, Godzilla's regenerative ability proved to be very potent that any pieces of his flesh that broke off his body grew into starfish-like creatures. This enables him to reproduce asexually through either fission or even self-mutilation. Godzilla is also immune to virtually all conventional weaponry, barely seeming to notice when he is attacked. However, Massive Ordnance Penetrator (MOP) bombs that struck Godzilla directly on his exposed back were able to injure him and cause him to bleed, albeit the loss of blood didn't seem to impact his performance. Pollen Absorption Godzilla's capability to absorb large amounts of pollen from flowers as the tractor beams forms from it's shield and around the dorsal plates. Oscillatory Wave Godzilla's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it's precise, being able to directly strike targets from nearly a mile away. Plamsa Cutter During the use of its tail plasma blade, a single swipe of its tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shock wave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla. Terraforming The entire ecosystem and environment of Dens after 40,000 years was changed, remade by the Galactic Eggman Empire in humanity's 20,000 year absence, and made to suit him. This includes plants that now contain its DNA, and the ability to produce pollen that functions in an EMP-esque manner. Weakness Like Shin Godzilla, Godzilla Galaxy has every weaknesses. Blood coagulat Paul Gekko and his team postulate that since he's a nuclear creature, Godzilla has to cool down his "nuclear reactor" somewhere in his body, and "rapid cooling of his blood may not kill him, but can immobilize him" leading to the team's conclusion that they can freeze Godzilla's blood, with the beast freezing as well, using a "Blood coagulating drug". Slow Speed Godzilla trundles along sluggishly, it takes a long time to traverse greater distances, allowing the human forces to predict its direction and evacuate in advance. This also makes him easier to attack. Gallery Godzilla Galaxy (2019) Sprites.png Godzilla Galaxy (2019) Scene Sprites.png Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon